


The Walking Dead Imagines Collection [NSFW]

by eratothemuse



Series: The Walking Dead Imagines [2]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Drabble Collection, F/F, F/M, Imagines Collection, M/M, Multi, NSFW, Smut, not safe for work
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-21
Updated: 2019-08-20
Packaged: 2019-09-23 22:10:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 53
Words: 12,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17088659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eratothemuse/pseuds/eratothemuse
Summary: This is a collection of imagines [from my blog on tumblr - thranduilsperkybutt] involving The Walking Dead characters! Only NSFW fic is in this collection, so enjoy! Any additional warnings will be posted in each chapter's Notes.





	1. Shane Walsh - going on a run with Shane and it comes up that you’re a virgin and you ask Shane to be your first, but he’s hesitant because you’re quite a bit younger, but he gives in because he likes you, too, so he goes all out to make you scream.

**Author's Note:**

> **Virgin!Reader  
>  Warnings: Age gap**

_**Warnings:** NSFW_

Gif source:  [Shane](https://megmeg-chan.tumblr.com/post/178653204467)

> _Imagine going on a run with Shane and it comes up that you’re a virgin and you ask Shane to be your first, but he’s hesitant because you’re quite a bit younger, but he gives in because he likes you, too, so he goes all out to make you scream._

———  _Request for anon_ ———

“Really?” there’s a hint of amusement in the word, his lips turning upwards at the revelation before he gives a shrug, “Wouldn’t have guessed.”

“Thanks,” you scoff sarcastically, “good to know I give off the impression that I’m easy.” Shane barks a laugh at that, knowing full well you were teasing him.

“No, I just mean that most kids your age have already done it,” Shane begins, not noticing the annoyance that clenches your jaw at the term he uses to describe you.

“I’m hardly a kid,” you huff, a pause before, “and maybe I’m just waiting around for someone in particular.” That catches his interest, stopping his walking through the wooded area.

He didn’t seem too concerned that he was delaying your run for supplies when he asks, “Is this guy anyone I know?” A hand runs through his dark hair, pushing back the tendrils that had matted to his forehead with sweat from the heat of the summer.

Your eyes widen at his question, your answer coming out too quickly to be believable as you push past him and continue your trek, “No!”

“Aw, come on, there’s like, what, ten guys left alive nowadays, and five of them are in our camp!” Shane teases, following on after you, “I’m gonna’ start counting them down if you don’t tell me. I’ll figure it out; I am a cop, after all.”

“Don’t you mean, ‘ _were_ a cop?’“ you shoot, hoping to change the subject, but he doesn’t let up.

“Is it Glenn? No? Daryl? Oh, don’t tell me it’s Merle!” his laughter mingles with your own when you give him a slight punch in the shoulder at that.

“Of course not!” you were sure you looked as embarrassed as could be, but Shane doesn’t stop his joking.

“Hey, if it’s Rick, sorry to tell you this, but he’s a married man—”

“It’s not Rick!” with a roll of your eyes, you push through the trees again, hearing the crunch of his boots behind you.

“Okay, okay. So, not Rick. Wow, who knew you were into older men?” your heart skips a beat at that, before his serious tone erupts into laughter, “Dale is gonna’ have a heart attack!”

“Oh my  _god_! Shane, no!” turning on your heel, he nearly runs into you with how close he was following, “It’s not Glenn, or Daryl, or Merle, or Rick, or Dale!” Shane was grinning down at you, and before you know it, you’re blurting out the truth, “It’s  _you_! Okay? I want  _you_  to be my first!”

His mouth goes slightly agape at the confession, eyes widening a fraction as his brows raise in shock. Part of you immediately regrets telling him. Was it really that unbelievable that you wanted it to be him?

“Forget I said anything!” you add quickly after, cursing yourself as you turn and stalk off towards the final clearing of the trees, giving a quick glance to ensure there were no walkers around before heading towards the abandoned home your group had been raiding for the last few days.

“Hey, hey! Wait!” you hear him as he rushes after you, his voice keeping as low as he could so as to not attract the dead. You make it just inside the open garage when he reaches you, his hand gripping at your arm to halt your advance, and turning you to face him, “I just… I was surprised, is all.”

“Yeah, well, don’t be.”

“Look, you’re just a kid.”

“I’m  _not_ a kid, Shane!”

“Okay, you’re _just barely not_ a kid,” he corrects, which only makes your cheeks flame with anger. You have half a mind to finish this run yourself when he keeps you firmly rooted to your spot with, “You don’t think I’m too old for you?”

“Are you seriously asking me that?” you look at him, unamused. “Do you think I’d tell you that  _I want you_  if I thought that?”

“I just don’t want you to regret it,” Shane begins, his gaze flicking down to your lips, and suddenly you realize just how close he was holding you to him. Your heart skips a beat, and you think that’s a hint of a dare in his tone when he adds, “Get inside the house.”

“Why?” you dare to ask.

He leans closer, cornering you between him and the garage wall, “Because I don’t want the walkers to hear if I make you scream.”


	2. Merle Dixon - you have a Daddy!kink relationship with Merle and accidentally slip up, calling him “Daddy” when he does something kinda sweet for you in front of the group, making him tease you in response because he has NO SHAME!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Warnings: NSFW; Daddy Kink**

_**Warnings:** NSFW; Daddy Kink_

Gif source:  [Merle](https://megmeg-chan.tumblr.com/post/169749052882/zuzzolek-the-walking-dead-alphabet-m-merle)

> _Imagine you have a Daddy!kink relationship with Merle and accidentally slip up, calling him “Daddy” when he does something kinda sweet for you in front of the group, making him tease you in response because he has NO SHAME!_

———  _Request for anon_  ———

“Watch out there,” Merle comments, nodding to the dip in the dirt that was easy to trip on should you not be paying attention.

You follow after him, murmuring your thanks without really thinking too much about it, “Thanks, Daddy.”

You know your mistake immediately, with how Merle’s lips curl in teasing satisfaction, “That’s right, just follow Daddy and you’ll be safe,  _baby girl_.” You shoot him a glare, but you know it’s in vain; he wasn’t about to stop now that you’d started this. “Daddy’s gonna’ take good care of you.”

For a moment, you think no one had heard the exchange, until Glenn loudly repeats with wide eyes, “’Daddy?!’”

You’re the only one who blushes deeply, as Merle looks Glenn dead in the eyes with no shame, “That’s right.”


	3. Merle Dixon - giving Merle a strip tease.

_**Warnings:**  NSFW_

Gif source:  (( _Unknown_ ))

> _Imagine giving Merle a strip tease._

———  _Requests for anon_  ———

You arch your back as your bra comes undone, letting it slip to the floor temptingly. You enjoyed the way Merle’s eyes wandered over the curves of your body. It was a familiar gaze, heavy and predatory, though having him speechless was something you rarely managed. For the moment, he was content to just watch you— enjoying the show you were putting on for him.

Your hands slip over your skin, caressing it and your breasts briefly before you let them travel over your stomach the the button of your jeans, smirk gracing your lips as you watch how his eyes follow the movement. Having his complete attention, you find yourself unable to keep yourself from teasing him.

“Want to have a peek?”


	4. Simon - walking in on Simon naked and him smirking and asking if you like what you see.

_**Warnings:** NSFW_

Gif source:  [Simon](https://i-am-negan-trash.tumblr.com/post/161721400865/poedameronrebel-the-walking-dead-i-negan-x)

> _Imagine walking in on Simon naked and him smirking and asking if you like what you see._

———  _Request for anon_ ———

“Hey, Simon, you got any of those—”

Your sentence dies, cold and forgotten, on your tongue when you push the door to his room open and spot him. Mouth still agape as if to complete your completely scrambled thought, you only manage a squeak before shutting it, a single sentence dominating your every fiber as your brain panicked for a moment before you could regain your senses.

_Simon is naked. Simon is naked. Simon is naked._

That moment of staring is all Simon needs to raise an amused brow at you and ask through a blossoming smirk, “You like what you see?”


	5. Simon - losing your virginity to Simon.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Virgin!Reader**

_**Warnings:**  NSFW_

Gif source:  [Simon](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=http%3A%2F%2Ffystevenogg.wixsite.com%2Fhome&t=MjI0ODQ4OTg4ZGJhYjdjNWYxNTQwYWE0NWI4MGNiZDRiODNkMWQwMix4VmFpcTMyZA%3D%3D&b=t%3AuNoi0AujsProexVbD5JsWA&p=https%3A%2F%2Fthranduilsperkybutt.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F168900448895%2Fwarnings-nsfw-gif-source-simon-imagine-losing&m=0)

> _Imagine losing your virginity to Simon._

———  _Request for anon_ ———

“Mm— Wait, wait,” you pull away from his lips, reluctantly breaking the kiss when his hands move to the button on your jeans. Simon gives you a questioning look in the brief moment before you confess, “I’ve never done something like this before.” Simon’s lips quirk upwards before they disappear onto your neck, kissing you in just the right spot to make your head fall back to give him more access. Still, you continue with determination that was quickly slipping with the way his mustache tickled your throat, “You’d be my first.”

You feel Simon’s chuckle before he leans back only so much as to allow you the view of the excited spark in his eyes, “Trying new things— that’s exciting.” He moves you closer with a surprisingly quick tug at your hips, pulling you into his lap as he resumes his trail along your neck. Simon’s whisper fans against your collarbone when he admits, “The idea of being your first is pretty damn exciting, too.”


	6. Daryl Dixon - going down on Daryl.

_**Warnings:** NSFW; Oral_

Gif source:  [Daryl](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fgiphy.com%2Fgifs%2Fblack-and-white-the-walking-dead-twd-6C0PsAqIX9wgU&t=OGYyMzE4ODFkOWQ3MmI1YzZiMDkxNDJlNWYxZTU4NTY5ZWUzYzFiMSxmSlVxTGdvbw%3D%3D&b=t%3AuNoi0AujsProexVbD5JsWA&p=https%3A%2F%2Fthranduilsperkybutt.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F168794909585%2Fwarnings-nsfw-oral-gif-source-daryl-imagine&m=0)

> _Imagine going down on Daryl._

———  _Request for anon_  ———

You hear a sharp intake of breath— more of a hiss, really— that has you moving off of him in the worry you’d done something wrong before his hand comes to the back of your head, stabilizing you in a protest of the movement, “No. No, don’t you dare stop.”

Daryl was looking down at you, eyes dark and intense as his hand tangles into your hair when you move your mouth back to him, your tongue moving along the underside of his length. His grip in your hair lessens, but never completely lets go. It’s as if he simply needed to grab onto something and your hair was the best option possible at the moment. Not that you could blame him, after all, that was the reason you were gripping onto his thighs instead of the dirty ground beneath you.

“Can’t believe ya’ talked me into this. It’s crazy as hell to do it out here in the open like this,” Daryl chuckles, leaning back against the tree you’d pressed him against not minutes before. You weren’t too far into the woods from the farmhouse, but that didn’t mean you didn’t have to keep an eye out for walkers. You move back, lips coming off of him with a particularly loud  _smack_  when compared to the absence of sound surrounding you.

Spitting on his tip, you relish the moan that gets as he watches you smirk up at him, “I didn’t talk you into anything, Dixon. in fact, I don’t think we were too focused on talking at all…”

He rolls his eyes, pulling you back towards him with his hand in your hair, “Well don’t start talkin’ now.”

You’re only too happy to oblige.


	7. Daryl Dixon - Daryl taking you from behind but Merle walks in on you and acts like typical Merle while Daryl covers you both up and yells at Merle to get out.

_**Warnings:** NSFW_

Gif source:  [Merle](https://megmeg-chan.tumblr.com/post/161057012137/likeawintermachinemerle-dixon-season-3)  |  [Daryl](https://megmeg-chan.tumblr.com/post/161058199852)

> _Imagine Daryl taking you from behind but Merle walks in on you and acts like typical Merle while Daryl covers you both up and yells at Merle to get out._

———  _Request for anon_  ———

“Oh, shit,” is the initial reaction that comes from Merle upon finding the two of you in the middle of an intimate moment deep within the prison. Apparently the room you’d found wasn’t as private as you’d liked to think now that Merle was there. You’re in the process of covering yourselves with Daryl’s assistance when Merle takes the chance to tease the two of you, “Damn, little brother! Thought the two of ya’ were in trouble with all that moanin’ and groanin’, but looks like y’all are more than alright.”

“Merle!” Daryl shouts, cheeks flaring from not only the amazing sex you’d been having until this interruption, but also from the anger Merle had a way of igniting in him, “Get the hell outta’ here!”

“I’ll leave ya’ to it!”


	8. Daryl Dixon - pushing Daryl down into a chair and riding him.

_**Warnings:**  NSFW_

Gif source:  [Daryl](https://megmeg-chan.tumblr.com/post/167478294027/amaranthline-daryl-dixon)

> _Imagine pushing Daryl down into a chair and riding him._

——— _Request for anon_  ———

The wind gets knocked out of him for a moment when you push him down into the chair. It was armless; a kitchen chair that had three matching, dust-covered pairs in this abandoned house the two of you had decided to hole up in for the night. Daryl watches you as if he would take the upper hand at any moment. Neither of you are disillusioned in thinking that he couldn’t. He was letting you have this— have  _him_ — how you wanted for right now, at least.

When you straddle him, the chair creaks, making you wonder if it would give way before his lips at your jaw chase away the worry. Your hands are quick with purpose, releasing him from the confines of his jeans and little else as his own hike your oversized shirt over your hips, revealing your nakedness beneath. Both your pants and his vest were forgotten on the kitchen table and after a day filled with tension neither of you were in the mood for foreplay.

When you sink down on him, one of his hands come around your waist, holding you to him as the other grips to the edge of the chair beneath him. His lips release your neck as he breathes shakily against the skin there, causing the hairs on the back of your neck to stand up when you bottom out, your clit rubbing against the trail of hair that disappeared beneath his shirt. Your own breathing was labored as you push him until his back meets the chair, keeping his gaze locked with your own as your bare feet press against the kitchen tile to raise your body against his only to allow you to fall into a treacherous grind that teases you just as much as it teases him.

Neither of you wanted a slow pace.

“Don’t play with me now, girl,” Daryl grunts, eyes seeming to squint even more than usual at you as he continues to allow your dominance.

With a quicker thrust with the last, you silence him, “Who’s playing, Dixon?”


	9. Daryl Dixon - Daryl removing your panties with his teeth before eating you out.

_**Warnings:** NSFW; Oral_

Gif source:  [Daryl](https://megmeg-chan.tumblr.com/post/165247775797/abnormal-angelgifs-norman-reedus-cnet-magazine)

> _Imagine Daryl removing your panties with his teeth before eating you out._

———  _Request for anon_  ———

There was so much pent-up frustration. Constant stress with no relief will do that to a person. That was why, as soon as he locked the door to your bedroom behind him, you both knew that neither of you were leaving that room for a while.

And neither of you were there for talking.

Daryl’s lips graze your skin, tracing the line of your panties until his teeth latched onto them, shooting you a dangerously playful look that only served to take your breath away as you looked down at him, realizing his intent just before the moment he starts tugging them down with his teeth. The image of him, shirtless, and stripping you bare in such a way is one you wish you could burn into your memory forever. Something to chase away the thoughts of the walkers and Saviors beyond Alexandria’s fence.

“Daryl,” it’s a low moan that comes from you, catching his attention as he decides to pull them the rest of the way off of you with a quick snatch of his hand once he reaches your knees, discarding them off the edge of the bed to what may as well have been oblivion. You certainly didn’t care. Your whine of his name is full of a desperate neediness that gets him parting your legs and situating himself between them with a tug at your thighs. Daryl’s attention shifts from your gaze to your exposed pussy, causing you to involuntarily arch your hips slightly towards him.

You catch the smile dancing around his lips right before he covers your clit with them.


	10. Simon - Simon helping you get dressed after sex but deciding to keep your panties as a souvenir.

_**Warnings:** NSFW_

Gif source:  [Simon](https://megmeg-chan.tumblr.com/post/167565880377/astronomielover-simon)

> _Imagine Simon helping you get dressed after sex but deciding to keep your panties as a souvenir._

———  _Request for anon_  ———

“Dammit!” you curse, digging through the clothes haphazardly strewn on the floor, only turning when you hear Simon’s chuckle behind you.

“What?”

“I can’t find my panties— Oh,” you stop when he cheekily raises the article in question in his hands, causing a blush to come over you as the sheer lecherous mischief in his eyes.

“I’ll be keeping these, I think,” he moves closer offering you your shirt instead as he leans to give you a quick kiss on the lips. When he pulls back, he winks, “As a souvenir.”


	11. Simon - the heat going out in your room so Simon suggests a fun way for the two of you to keep warm.

Gif source:  (( _Unknown_ ))

> _Imagine the heat going out in your room so Simon suggests a fun way for the two of you to keep warm._

———  _Request for anon_  ———

“You can’t be serious,” you scoff, rolling your eyes at his suggestion only to get a playful look in return. Of course he was serious.

Simon raises his hands, “Hey, if you want to freeze your ass off in here, be my guest.”

“That’s not what I’m saying…” you begin, letting out a sigh. Simon  _would_  take full advantage of the heating in your room fucking up tonight, because he  _couldn’t just_  take you to his instead. With a smirk of your own, you motion him closer, “Alright, get in here.”


	12. Daryl & Merle Dixon - drinking and talking with Merle and Daryl, who are both secretly in love with you, and their surprise when you accidentally let it slip that you’re a virgin, resulting in Merle suggestively asking if you’d like...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Warnings: NSFW; mentions of drinking**

_**Warnings:** NSFW; mentions of drinking_

Gif source:  [Merle](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=http%3A%2F%2Fharshrepellent.blogspot.com&t=NGJiYmFhZDYxYmI3NmExZDBjODc5NTI1MWJiYWExNzk2OGIxMTE3NCxsUGR3RkZmUw%3D%3D&b=t%3AuNoi0AujsProexVbD5JsWA&p=https%3A%2F%2Fthranduilsperkybutt.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F167128770123%2Fwarnings-nsfw-mentions-of-drinking-gif-source&m=0)  |  [Daryl](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fgfycat.com%2Fgifs%2Fdetail%2Fperkytotalgentoopenguin&t=MDI3ZmNhYzY5ZDI3MzlmYWRmYTI3ODcwNjJhZGU3NGU2NjBkNzZlNyxsUGR3RkZmUw%3D%3D&b=t%3AuNoi0AujsProexVbD5JsWA&p=https%3A%2F%2Fthranduilsperkybutt.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F167128770123%2Fwarnings-nsfw-mentions-of-drinking-gif-source&m=0)

> _Imagine drinking and talking with Merle and Daryl, who are both secretly in love with you, and their surprise when you accidentally let it slip that you’re a virgin, resulting in Merle suggestively asking if you’d like him and Daryl to change that._

——— _Request for anon_ ———

You weren’t even really paying attention to the conversation that led up to it all that much. It was the type of frivolous conversation that usually resulted when you drank with these two. Mainly inappropriate joking, on Merle’s part and even Daryl’s, if he had drank enough, but you hardly minded. You were just as guilty.

“Hell, we’ve got nothin’ to worry about! You, with those feminine wiles of yours— we’re practically invincible,” Merle laughed the words in sarcastic exaggeration, joking on how you could possibly get them all out any future predicament in store.

“Yeah, right,” comes Daryl’s grunt behind his glass, a smile framing the rim as he drinks from it.

When you catch his eye, you and Daryl laugh at the ridiculous of it all, before you sarcastically retort, “Yeah, because all my experience being a virgin has turned me into  _such_  a wily temptress.” It takes you a moment to realize you’re the only one chuckling at that, noticing the way Daryl’s usual squint had widened by a fraction and Merle’s grin was something akin to wolfish.

“Well, damn, girl,” Merle chuckles, just enough humor in his tone to make his next statement’s seriousness ambiguous, though suggestive, “why didn’t you tell us you were a virgin? I’m sure me and my little brother, here, could help you with that.”


	13. Simon - going on a run with Simon and the two of you end up having sex in the truck.

_**Warnings:** NSFW_

Gif source:  [Simon](https://megmeg-chan.tumblr.com/post/164570094602/simonthesavior-the-walking-dead-i-simon-i)

> _Imagine going on a run with Simon and the two of you end up having sex in the truck._

———  _Request for anon_ ———

Every now and again a voice would come over the radio, causing the two of you to slow just in case it was for you. Luckily, as of yet it hadn’t been. The run had devolved into the two of you distracting each other within the truck, enough supplies to justify the time spent out in the back.

“Simon,” you hum encouragingly against his chest as you kiss the skin there, firm muscles moving beneath as he pushes you down against the seats, “how much time do you think we have?”

“Don’t even worry about the time,” he chuckles, hands slipping along your bare thighs as he situated himself into the perfect fit between them, “I’ll come up with something if anyone notices we’re gone too long.” 


	14. Negan, John Winchester - having a threesome with Negan and John Winchester.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Crossover: Supernatural & The Walking Dead**

_**Warnings:** NSFW; AU-ish_

Gif source:  [Negan](https://megmeg-chan.tumblr.com/post/153000777442/richonnebitch-negan-2)  |  [John](https://megmeg-chan.tumblr.com/post/151599525732)

> _Imagine having a threesome with Negan and John Winchester._

———  _Request for anon_  ———

“C’mere,” Negan smirks from where he sits on the bed, utter amusement radiating off of him as he watches a similar looking man to himself kiss down your neck from behind. You ache to move towards him, arching in John’s grip, but don’t dare break from John’s hold. You were torn, in those few seconds.

Luckily, you don’t have to choose.

John pushes you forward with a demanding urge of, “Go on, darlin’,” near your ear, keeping a grip on your waist when your back parts from his chest obediently. That small gap is closed just as quickly as it appears as soon as you stop in front of Negan, John’s presence staying close as Negan pulls you to straddle him before eagerly capturing your mouth with his own. He was far more openly excited about the situation you found yourselves in than John was, though you weren’t in doubt that John was enjoying himself, too. They just showed their enthusiasm differently.

While John’s fingers move against the bondage of your underwear which were soon to be gone, Negan breaks to chuckle briefly against your lips after you moan into him, “Are you fuckin’ enjoying yourself, sugar?”


	15. Negan, Simon - being Negan’s “mistress” so to speak and Simon accidentally walking in on the two of you having sex. Upon your suggestion, Negan allows Simon to join in and afterwards, Negan agrees to share you with Simon from now on.

_**Warnings:**  NSFW; Language_

Gif source:  [Negan](http://ferrumhunts.tumblr.com/post/157813254849/jeffrey-dean-morgan-gif-hunt-under-the-cut)  |  [Simon](https://megmeg-chan.tumblr.com/post/164662521432/stevenblogg-we-are-going-to-war)

> _Imagine being Negan’s “mistress” so to speak and Simon accidentally walking in on the two of you having sex. Upon your suggestion, Negan allows Simon to join in and afterwards, Negan agrees to share you with Simon from now on._

———  _Request for anon_ ———

Had it been Negan’s room, of course Simon would have knocked, but your room? That was a different story entirely. He’d grown so used to your open-door policy. Your friendship had made him grow comfortable to habitually barging into your room whenever he pleased. Usually, he’d find you alone with a book or handling your weapons.

But when Simon walked into your room this time, you weren’t alone. On the contrary, you were having  _company_.

Negan was fucking you into the mattress, for lack of better terms. Your hands gripped onto the fabrics of your comforter and moans escaped your mouth whenever Negan’s hips would smack against the curve of your ass at each thrust. Simon was so stunned that he hesitated in the doorway with it cracked open just enough for his presence to be noticed the longer he stood there. When your eyes met his, you let out a gasp, but didn’t urge Negan to stop immediately.

Instead, you moaned as if at the sight of him, keeping Simon’s eyes locked with your own until Negan finally notices the onlooker when you manage to whine out, “S-Simon—!” Simon makes to shut the door as soon as Negan’s dark eyes look up at him, but it’s your call to Negan that halts him in his tracks, “Can he stay?  _Please_ , Negan?”

“You’re naughty as fuck, sugar, you know that?” Negan growls, lips beside your ear as he grins at Simon, never stopping in his grind against you as he breathlessly asks, “You want Simon to fuck you, too, huh? Have a taste?” His next question is addressed to Simon, “How about you? Don’t tell me you’re gonna’ say no to her when she’s practically begging, Simon.”

He doesn’t need to be asked twice. Slipping into the room and shutting the door behind him, Simon locks it, and for a split second wonders if maybe you’d left the door unlocked with the hopes of getting caught by him to begin with.

Simon’s lips curl into a grin to rival Negan’s as he walks further into the room, accepting the offer he’s been given with, “Whatever the lady wants… If you’re fine with it, Negan.”


	16. Merle Dixon - hooking up with Merle and in the midst of it you accidentally call him Daddy when he’s at you from behind and it turns out he really likes it and it becomes the best sex the two of you had so far.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Warnings: NSFW; Daddy kink**

_**Warnings:**  NSFW; Daddy kink_

Gif source:  [Merle](http://megmeg-chan.tumblr.com/post/161057012137/likeawintermachinemerle-dixon-season-3)

> _Imagine hooking up with Merle and in the midst of it you accidentally call him Daddy when he’s at you from behind and it turns out he really likes it and it becomes the best sex the two of you had so far._

———  _Request for anon_  ———

Merle wasn’t the type to shy away from the lewd, but he’d be lying if you hadn’t surprised him a little when you’d gasped out, breathless while he gave it to you from behind, “Yes,  _Daddy_!” But it’s the look of surprise on your face that really does it for him. It made it quite clear that the little outburst was one of pure accident, brought on by just how out of your mind he was getting you as you lost yourself in pleasure.

He pushes you up against the cold stone of the prison’s wall, voice rasping in amusement at your ear, “My, my, you’re kinkier than I thought, darlin’. Just how I like it.”


	17. Negan - tickling you all the time for two big reasons: he loves the sound of your laugh and he knows you have a kink for it.

_**Warnings:** NSFW_

Gif source:  [Negan](http://megmeg-chan.tumblr.com/post/154071032747/hardyness-the-walking-dead-negan-and-carl)

> _Imagine Negan tickling you all the time for two big reasons: he loves the sound of your laugh and he knows you have a kink for it._

———  _Request for anon_ ———

“Get over here,” you hear, immediately recognizing the playful tone in Negan’s voice. Before you can even run from his grip, he’s already pulling you towards him from where you were busy cleaning his room. His hands run along your ticklish areas, making a laugh burst from you.

“Ah! Ne— Negan!” you gasp through your giggles, unable to overpower him as he pulls you against his body with a low chuckle rumbling from his chest. He loved your laugh, but that was only half of the reason he was on you right now. He knew good and well what his hands on you did to you, especially when it came to him tickling you.

You swat at his hands in vain, only making him grin wider, “That do it for ya’, sugar? Oh, I’m not even close to finished with you, yet!”


	18. Negan - telling you that you gave the best blowjob he’s ever had in his life and meaning it.

_**Warnings:** NSFW; Oral; Negan’s dirty mouth_

Gif source:  [Negan](http://megmeg-chan.tumblr.com/post/150954032527)

> _Imagine Negan telling you that you gave the best blowjob he’s ever had in his life and meaning it._

———  _Request for anon_ ———

“Who taught you how to fucking do that?” Negan breathes as he catches his breath when your lips finish cleaning him off. He grins down at where you were still kneeling between his knees, your hands on his thighs feeling the movement of his muscles there as he goes to sit up a little further in the chair he’d been slouched in a moment before.

“You pick up a few things along the way,” you smirk at him as his hand comes down to your face to caress your cheek gently before he grins at you, all bright and white.

“The things those lips of yours can do to a dick are a fucking gift. A  _gift_ , girl! Fuck! That was the best damn blow I’ve ever been on the pleasurably receiving end of, darlin’, and  _let me tell you_ , I’ve had my fair share of experience! And that thing you did with my balls— You’ll have to demonstrate that again, for sure,” Negan states genuinely yet with that same flair that was uniquely his, but you can’t help but giggle at the praise he’s giving you as a blush graces your cheeks. “That ain’t no joke! For once, I’m not havin’ to bullshit someone about this!”


	19. [Plus-sized!Reader] Daryl Dixon, Rick Grimes - being a bigger girl and stripping for Rick and Daryl and them making you feel like a goddess.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Plus-Sized!Reader**

_**Warnings:**  NSFW_

Gif source:  [Here](http://megmeg-chan.tumblr.com/post/161057912717)

> _Imagine being a bigger girl and stripping for Rick and Daryl and them making you feel like a goddess._

———  _Request for anon_  ———

“They ain’t goin’ away,” Daryl grunts as he peeks out of the window, drawing its curtain back with a single finger.

“Guess we’re gonna’ be stuck here for the night,” Rick sighs lowly. “Should be safe enough so long as we stay kinda’ quiet. We’ll head back to the prison tomorrow.”

You pull the two of them away from their observation of the walkers outside the house you found yourselves in with your hum of, “Aw, and to think I had a surprise for the two of you when we got back.”

“A surprise?” Rick raises a brow in time with the crook of his lips upwards into a slightly crooked smirk, knowing full well what your  _surprises_  usually consisted of. You had their full attention, now.

“What was it?” Daryl asks not long after silence fills the room with just you grinning at the two of them, causing you to urge them away from the windows with a crook of your finger.

“I was going to strip for you.”

Rick and Daryl share a glance like they always did before coming to a mutual, unsaid understanding. It’s Rick that takes the first step towards you, hand putting his revolver back in its holster as he licks his lips before grinning at you. The look he gives you is lecherous, and tells you long before his words do that you were going to give them their surprise right here and now.

“That’s thoughtful of you, honey. You still planning on strippin’ for us? ‘Cause I doubt Daryl is opposed to it,” when Rick comes to the couch, he sits down on it as if he owns this little house you were standing in and, for all intents and purposes, he kind of does, “I’m sure not. Bet those beautiful curves of yours look even better without the clothes.”

You glance towards Daryl with a raised brow and a bit lip as you tried to hide your grin and the excitement Rick’s words light inside you. Daryl moves away from the window finally, squinting at you through the shadows that had fallen since night started rolling around as he comes to sit beside Rick on the couch.

Daryl gestures to you, voice as raspy as ever as he nods in agreement, “Get to strippin’, girl.”


	20. [Plus-sized!Reader] Negan - being plus-sized and having a daddy kink with Negan and him calling you his little princess.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Plus-sized!Reader  
>  Warnings: NSFW; Daddy kink**

_**Warnings:**  NSFW; Daddy kink_

Gif source:  [Negan](http://megmeg-chan.tumblr.com/post/154494179942)

> _Imagine being plus-sized and having a daddy kink with Negan and him calling you his little princess._

———  _Request for anon_  ———

“I think I deserve a welcome-home hug from my little princess,” Negan announces as soon as he lays eyes on you. You doubt that if you were in front of anyone that it would deter him from slipping into the roles you both held, but luckily this time you were in the confines of your own room. This time.

“Daddy, you’re home!” you grin excitedly, running to him just as he wanted. When you do wrap your arms around him, his hands go to your ass almost immediately, giving it a firm squeeze when you kiss the edge of his jaw, sending a spark of lust through you. Ever since you’d told him about your kink, he’d been milking it and you didn’t mind one bit.

Negan laughs, “Daddy fucking missed you, you know that, princess?”


	21. Negan - being part of Alexandria and Negan being seriously interested in you. You know about his wives and his not very thought out way to try and woo you is to tell you, “Every time I fuck one of them I am always thinking about you,” which just makes...

Gif source:  (( _Unknown_ ))

> _Imagine being part of Alexandria and Negan being seriously interested in you. You know about his wives and his not very thought out way to try and woo you is to tell you, “Every time I fuck one of them I am always thinking about you,” which just makes you laugh and tell him to come up with a better line next time, though from him it’s an oddly flattering compliment._

———  _Request for anon_  ———

“Negan,” you sigh. Over the course of time you’d known him, he’d come on unbearably strong, making the line between his dangerous nature and the flirty guy who really,  _really_  wanted to get into your pants seem kind of blurred. That was why you were able to speak to him like this now, probably the only person in Alexandria who didn’t shake with fear or rage when they saw him, “Don’t you have like… a  _harem_  of wives? Or is my intel wrong?”

Your intel was Carl.

“Yeah, but, all due respect to my dear wives,” Negan comes a little closer, eyeing you down lecherously as he holds his head high and proud, seemingly sure his next line was going to have you wet and willing, "You’ve got me all fucked up in the head to where every time I fuck one of them, I’m always thinking about you.”

God,  _really_?

You can’t stop the laugh that barks from the back of your throat, or the way you snort afterwards, “Wow, that’s your line? Try to come up with a better one next time, Negan.”

As you make to maneuver around him, you hear his own laugh come before he licks his lips and exclaims, “Keep playin’ hard-to-get! That shit gets me all hot and bothered, sugar!  _Damn_ , do I love the chase!”


	22. Negan - Negan has a serious fetish for thicker thighs and makes you, who have always been self-conscious about them, feel amazing.

_**Warnings:** NSFW; fetish_

Gif source:  [Negan](http://megmeg-chan.tumblr.com/post/150902980227/darlingcap-mr-sex-god-jdm-part-2-part-1)

> _Imagine Negan has a serious fetish for thicker thighs and makes you, who have always been self-conscious about them, feel amazing._

———  _Request for anon_  ———

“Damn, girl,” Negan admires from the chair he sat in as you took your pants off like he’d instructed, a grin parting his lips over perfect teeth, “Come on over here with those thunder thighs! Is it my birthday?”

You can’t stop the blush that gets from you, but you walk towards him either way, unable to suppress the small embarrassed smile at your mouth, “Negan…”

“Don’t give me that fucking shy schoolgirl look when you’ve got a body like that,” Negan reaches for you as soon as you’re within arm’s reach, his hands gripping the fleshy cushion of your thighs to hasten your descent upon him. “Darlin’, you’re killing me over here!”

His praise sends a surge of confidence through you, though the self-consciousness of having your bare thighs out in the open for him to see still lingers in the back of your mind, but it isn’t as crippling as it had been at first.

Straddling him, you feel him give you a squeeze as he hums in appreciation at the sight of you, “If I didn’t know better, I’d say you had a thing for my thighs.”

“You’re damn fucking right I do! Sexy as hell!”


	23. Negan, Simon - being spit roasted by Negan and Simon.

_**Warnings:** NSFW; Negan deserves his own warning ok_

Gif source:  [Negan](http://megmeg-chan.tumblr.com/post/154428355552)  |  Simon ( _Unknown_ )

> _Imagine being spit roasted by Negan and Simon._

———  _Request for anon_  ———

It was still very clear who was in charge, even as you were sandwiched between them. As if Negan was going to let Simon get anything other than a blowjob.

No, as he liked to say, “This pussy is mine!”

This was a  _favor_. A reward for both you and Simon for being so good. The fact that he got to watch you suck off Simon to the rhythm of his thrusts was just a bonus.

“Go on, Simon,” Negan urges, “grab her by the hair.”


	24. Negan - Negan saving your life and bringing you back, but you have sex on the way and when you get to the Sanctuary you find out about the others and feel self-conscoius because “of course I’m not special,” but he tells you that you are because he...

_**Warnings:** NSFW_

Gif source:  [Negan](http://megmeg-chan.tumblr.com/post/154663184107)

> _Imagine Negan saving your life and bringing you back, but you have sex on the way and when you get to the Sanctuary you find out about the others and feel self-conscoius because “of course I’m not special,” but he tells you that you are because he doesn’t have sex with his wives._

———  _Request for anon_ ———

Maybe it was the adrenaline, maybe it was that he’d just saved your life, or maybe it was the fact that he was the best thing you’d seen since the outbreak, but whatever it was you didn’t even let him get you back to the place he called “Sanctuary” before you jumped his bones. It turned a thirty-minute car ride into a two-hour one, but by the time you did get where Negan was taking you, you were riding happily by his side.

At least, until you found out about his wives. Yes, that’s right. Plural.

“Of course I’m not special,” you murmur quietly in hurt as you stop in your tracks as he keeps walking down the hallway, having just told you how he wanted to introduce you to them. When he notices you’re no longer by his side, he stops, turning to you with a curious face, not having caught what you’d said.

“What’s that, sugar?” Negan asks as he makes his way back to your side in two long strides before noticing the look on your face, “What’s wrong?”

“I wasn’t special, what with your wives,” you gesture weakly down the hallway to wherever they were in the Sanctuary. “Sleeping with me didn’t mean anything.”

Negan frowns, “Darlin’, you’ve got it all wrong. I don’t dick down my wives, as ironic as that sounds.”


	25. Rick Grimes - Rick has an incredibly filthy mouth during sex, his polite demeanor completely disappearing.

_**Warnings:**  NSFW; Attempt at writing dirty dialogue which you KNOW is not my forté._

Gif source:  [Rick](http://megmeg-chan.tumblr.com/post/152245855182)

> _Imagine Rick has an incredibly filthy mouth during sex, his polite demeanor completely disappearing._

———  _Request for anon_  ———

He was so polite in public. A man who still clung to the protective ways he’d had as a sheriff, his southern hospitality and manners coming forward in the way he would talk to you when around others.

But you knew better than to believe Rick was vanilla.

When his hands were on you as he pounded you into the mattress, he was anything but flowery in his speech, his conversation turning towards some of the filthiest things you’d ever heard be spoken from a man, let alone Rick Grimes. That polite façade he kept up for the sake of others, it disappears when he’s inside you. Catching his eyes across the streets of Alexandria as he walked alongside Michonne, patrolling like the good Constable he was playing, you knew the words that could come from him, borderline degenerate, when you were alone.

_“Shit. Fuck, you like that, huh? You want me to fuck you harder? Take my dick deep like the little slut you are? But just for me, right? Can’t nobody else do you like me.”_


	26. Rick Grimes - sleeping with Rick and you find out he likes really rough sex and has a daddy kink, but he always cuddles afterwards.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Warnings: NSFW; Daddy kink**

_**Warnings:** NSFW; Daddy kink_

Gif source:  [Rick](http://megmeg-chan.tumblr.com/post/152287998587/andy-clutterbuck-important-thangs)

> _Imagine sleeping with Rick and you find out he likes really rough sex and has a daddy kink, but he always cuddles afterwards._

———  _Request for anon_  ———

“If I do anything you don’t like, you tell me, alright?” sent a shiver down your spine, the promise of things to come hidden in his question. With a nod, Rick gets started, having already told you he likes it rough in the bedroom. But it was only until he was balls-deep and fisting your hair that he growls at you, ordering, “Call me ‘Daddy.’”


	27. Negan - being slightly disappointed when Negan shaves his beard because, as you say to him, “I’m gonna’ miss that beard burn on my thighs.”

Gif source:  [Negan](http://megmeg-chan.tumblr.com/post/154494189877/glorybeatcarl-pass-the-rolls-please)

> _Imagine being slightly disappointed when Negan shaves his beard because, as you say to him, “I’m gonna’ miss that beard burn on my thighs.”_

———  _Request for anon_ ———

You give a melancholy sigh as you watch the final space of the beard get removed with the flick of his wrist, taken off by the razor blade at his chin. Negan looks at the reflection of you in the mirror, shooting you a smirk as your eyes catch.

“Somthin’ wrong, sugar?” Negan asks, knowing entirely well what you were upset over considering you’d protested this very moment the last few days that he’d been saying he needed a shave.

“I’m gonna’ miss that beard burn on my thighs, is all,” you give him a pout, causing him to turn from the mirror, bits of shaving cream still clinging to his face as he gestures to his face with the razor.

“Hmm, in that case, I may have to grow it back out to please my lady.”


	28. Daryl Dixon - being a Savior and falling for Daryl while he’s locked up and you sneak him up to have sex in your private room.

_**Warnings:** NSFW_

Gif source:  (( _Unknown_ ))

> _Imagine being a Savior and falling for Daryl while he’s locked up and you sneak him up to have sex in your private room._

———  _Request for anon_ ———

Thanks to you, Daryl’s treatment had been much better than it would have been at the hands of your fellow Saviors. You’d looked out for him as much as you could without directing Negan’s wrath in your direction, and a lot of what you’d done would warrant you severe punishment if you were found out. Why stick your neck out for a prisoner, though? Well, because you had fallen head over heels for him.

Daryl follows you as you take him through the hallways of the Sanctuary, sneaking him into your room from where he had been locked away. His hand in yours, you duck into your room without a hitch, though the threat of getting caught had you both wired with worry.

“Lock it up,” you urge as you go to your window to close the blinds, hearing Daryl lock the door behind him. His hands find you before you can turn around, and you relax into his touch, confessing, “I can’t stand seeing you in that cell.”

Turning in his arms, you see the conflict in his eyes, “I’m not there right now. I don’t wanna’ talk ‘bout it.”


	29. Rick Grimes - dating Rick and having a preference for having anal sex and explaining to him that to you it just feels better.

_**Warnings:**  NSFW_

Gif source:  (( _Unknown_ ))

> _Imagine dating Rick and having a preference for having anal sex and explaining to him that to you it just feels better._

———  _Request for anon_ ———

“You’re not just saying that because you think it’ll be better for me, right?” Rick asks, trying to be sure you really wanted him to take you anally rather than vaginally. So far, all you’d had with him was anal sex, and you had finally confessed after his curiosity was peaked as to why that you just genuinely liked it.

“No,” you chuckle, shaking your head, “to me, it feels amazing. Trust me, if I didn’t like it, I wouldn’t let you do it.”

“Alright, then,” Rick smirks, leaning down for a kiss before he parts with a lusty electricity in his eyes. “Turn over.”


	30. Negan, Peter Hale - having a threesome with Negan and Peter Hale.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Crossover: Teen Wolf & The Walking Dead**

_**Warnings:** NSFW_

Gif source:  [Negan](http://megmeg-chan.tumblr.com/post/153209332342/hardyness-the-walking-dead-carl-grimes-vs)  |  [Peter](http://megmeg-chan.tumblr.com/post/160509631972/twolf-imagines-100-days-of-teen-wolf-day-53)

> _Imagine having a threesome with Negan and Peter Hale._

———  _Request for anon_  ———

“I hope you know that if you start doing any weird werewolf shit, you’re out,” Negan addresses first-off, making Peter give him a deadpan unamused expression that has you biting your lip to stop the laughter from bubbling up.

“What kind of ‘weird werewolf shit’ do you assume I’d do?” Peter crosses his arms in front of him, curiosity flashing through as Negan shrugs.

“Hell if I know. I don’t spend my time fuckin’ thinking about werewolf sex,” and he’s through with the warning, concentration focusing on his next target as he gestures for you to come closer. “Now, sugar, how about we get this started, huh?”


	31. Negan - being Negan’s little sister and getting turned on when Daryl refuses to give up.

Gif source:  [Here](http://megmeg-chan.tumblr.com/post/154494417852/reedusgif-the-walking-dead-ep-707)

> _Imagine being Negan’s little sister and getting turned on when Daryl refuses to give up._

———  _Request for anon_  ———

You’d seen people submit to your brother’s demands over and over again, the phrase, “I am Negan,” becoming so common to you that you couldn’t bring yourself to be interested in the struggle anymore. If you were being honest, it was your brother’s ego trip, not yours, and while you were supportive, you weren’t always interested in the boring inevitability that had come to be typical of any of the people Negan brought back to the Sanctuary.

So you were really only half-interested when Negan once again asks, “Who are you?”

But when the man says, “Daryl,” a hint of defiance still inside him, you couldn’t help the slight widening of your eyes in shock, and the minor heat in your abdomen at how absolutely attractive the dangerous choice he made to defy your brother was.

Daryl was going to be interesting.


	32. Negan - taking you roughly from behind.

_**Warnings:** NSFW_

Gif source:  [Negan](http://megmeg-chan.tumblr.com/post/151599088972)

> _Imagine Negan taking you roughly from behind._

———  _Request for anon_  ———

“You’re a dirty girl, huh?” Negan growls pressing you down into the mattress roughly as he slams into you from behind, a breathless laugh from his chest as he sates himself with your body. He gives it to you hard, one hand biting into your fleshy hip and the other pushing at the small of your back to keep you where he wanted you, “Is this how you want me to fuck you? Or do you want it harder?”

Letting out a mewl of pleasure, you nod as best you can with your face against the sheets beneath you, moving back against his hips with each thrust that makes your knees weak, “Yes, Negan!”


	33. Negan - losing your virginity to Negan.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Virgin!Reader**

_**Warnings:**  NSFW; Negan’s dirty mouth_

Gif source:  [Negan](http://megmeg-chan.tumblr.com/post/154617794192/ashleygryan)

> _Imagine losing your virginity to Negan._

———  _Request for anon_ ———

Negan had made it clear he wanted you from the moment he saw you. You’d be lying if you said a part of you hadn’t wanted him, too, but you’d never been one who felt the need to part with your virginity at the first sign of male attention. You had yet to find someone who you wanted to give your first time to, so you didn’t expect Negan to be any different.

But over the weeks you spent with him, flirting and fighting together, you began to wonder just what it would be like if he were your first. The way you flirted with him kept your status as a virgin unnoticed, confidence oozing from you in an all-talk manner, though any time he went to pursue your words further, you easily deflected him. Now, though, you didn’t want to play around anymore. You’d finally made up your mind.

That was why you let the seduction go further tonight, finding yourself outside Negan’s room before you had even realized, the reality of what you were about to do hitting you hard as he opened the door for you and chuckled into your ear, “After you, darlin’.”

“There’s something you should know about me,” you begin, walking past him and into the room, knowing you didn’t want to turn back now.

“Is that so?”

“If we do this, you’d be my first,” you confess, hoping it wouldn’t put him off like you’d heard it could for some guys.

“Fuck,” he kicks the door closed behind him, looking absolutely delighted as his upper set of white teeth bite down on his bottom lip while he looks you over before finally groaning out, “you’re a virgin? Did I just win the fucking pussy lottery?”


	34. Paul "Jesus" Rovia - having sex in the shower with Paul Rovia.

_**Warnings:** NSFW_

Gif source:  [Paul](https://fanfic-shiz.tumblr.com/post/153474480596/convinced-jesus-walking-dead-fanfiction-doesnt)

> _Imagine having sex in the shower with Paul Rovia._

———  _Request for anon_ ———

You were covered in the dirt and grime that came with fighting walkers and scavenging all day, but the comfort of your bedroom was already enough to lift your spirits as soon as you walk in. Jesus isn’t far behind, shutting the door behind him as he removes his beanie and jacket, folding them onto a nearby dresser.

“I’m taking a shower,” Jesus announces, watching you unlace your blood-stained boots before placing them in the corner of the room. When you look up, you see the mischief in his eyes, “Want to save some water and join me?”


	35. Daryl Dixon, Paul "Jesus" Rovia - having a threesome with Daryl and Jesus.

_**Warnings:** NSFW_

Gif source:  [Here](http://roviabae.tumblr.com/post/157214512612/desus-looking-at-each-other)

> _Imagine having a threesome with Daryl and Jesus._

———  _Request for anon_  ———

“Wow,” Jesus chuckles as you migrate your lips from between his thighs to his neck, drawing a groan from him, “you’re amazing.”

“Mmhmm,” Daryl agrees from behind you, kissing across your back as he draws your hips against his, letting you feel the product of his lust as he presses against you, almost asking for permission to enter you. You shoot Daryl a nod as you glance over your shoulder at him, lust clouding your vision as he answers your unspoken agreement with a smooth thrust of his hips into yours, slipping in with ease thanks to how absolutely prepared they’d gotten you.

“Daryl,” the moan comes from you, only to be smothered as Paul draws you into his kiss, refocusing your hands on his body as Daryl works you over from behind.

When Paul breaks the kiss, he chuckles at your whimper as Daryl slams his hips into yours once again, “Save some of those cute little sounds for me, because I’m next.”


	36. Negan - Negan taking off his belt and using it to tie your hands together during sex.

_**Warnings:** NSFW_

Gif source:  [Negan](http://megmeg-chan.tumblr.com/post/152287733747)

> _Imagine Negan taking off his belt and using it to tie your hands together during sex._

———  _Request for anon_ ———

He held your hands against the pillow above your head by the wrists as he used his other to pull the belt from around his hips. Negan’s smirk widens to show the pearls of his teeth when you squirm a little in his grasp, resisting just enough to keep it interesting for the both of you.

“Ah-ah-ah, you know better. Now, if I could trust you to be a good girl, I wouldn’t have to tie your hands,“ you pout up at him for a moment that gets you a chuckle in return as he tightens his belt around your wrists, securing them together. With a turn of his wrist, he curls the belt around his hand, getting a firm grip on it in order to keep you right where he wanted you.

Arching your back in order to press your chest against his, you whine, “But I want to touch you, Negan!”


	37. Negan - Negan watching you through the rearview mirror as you masturbate for him.

_**Warnings:**  NSFW_

Gif source:  [Negan](http://the-walking-dead-art.tumblr.com/post/152372013110/now-i-dont-know-what-kind-of-lying-assholes)

> _Imagine Negan watching you through the rearview mirror as you masturbate for him._

———  _Request for anon_  ———

“How about you put on a show for me, huh, darlin’?” Negan asks, watching you lecherously from the rearview mirror as you sat in the backseat. It was just the two of you in the truck that was otherwise piled down with supplies, and you had a good thirty minutes before you’d be back at the Sanctuary. 

You knew just what he meant. After all, this wasn’t the first time you’d heard that from him, though it was the first time you’d heard it from him while in a moving vehicle.

That was why when you met the reflection of his eyes in the mirror, you were shocked, managing to only ask, “Right here?”

“Right fucking here,” Negan confirms, his grin widening as you glance out the window. “Don’t worry; ain’t nobody around to see you but the dead and me.”


	38. Negan - Negan finding you waiting on his bed wearing only his leather jacket and a pair of lace panties.

Gif source:  [Negan](http://megmeg-chan.tumblr.com/post/154617752407)

> _Imagine Negan finding you waiting on his bed wearing only his leather jacket and a pair of lace panties._

———  _Request for anon_  ———

“Where the fuck is my damn jacket—?” Negan’s shout has you smirking as you hear him thundering down the hallway, only to push open the door to his room and find exactly where it was.

“I was cold,” you begin, biting your smile’s bottom lip as he raises a brow at the sight of you, wearing only his jacket and that one pair of black lace panties that made him crazy.

Negan steps towards the bed slowly, his own smirk creeping onto his face, “I’m gonna’ need that back, darlin’, but maybe I can do something else to warm you up, instead.”


	39. Negan, Chris Argent - how Negan and Chris Argent would treat you if you had a threeway with them.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Crossover: The Walking Dead & Teen Wolf**

_**Warnings:** NSFW_

Gif source:  [Negan](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=http%3A%2F%2Ffanfest.com%2F2016%2F12%2F20%2F12-days-of-twd-6-of-our-favorite-negan-one-liners%2F&t=Zjk2MjJiOWQ2Y2FjYTI5NzU0YmI2NjcwMGNiM2M3NTJkMWUyYTQ3MSxKYmpBUjFYQg%3D%3D&b=t%3AuNoi0AujsProexVbD5JsWA&p=https%3A%2F%2Fthranduilsperkybutt.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F159120966201%2Fwarnings-nsfw-gif-source-negan-chris&m=0)  |  [Chris](http://megmeg-chan.tumblr.com/post/150235045417/teenwoof-chris-argent-facial-hair)

> _Imagine how Negan and Chris Argent would treat you if you had a threeway with them._

———  _Request for anon_  ———

“You gonna’ be a dirty girl for me tonight, darlin’?” Negan purrs, tilting your head up once he gets a nod from you as an answer. “Good, because I’ve got a surprise for you, since you’ve been so absolutely-fucking-unbelievable lately.”

The excitement of his surprise has your stomach turning with anticipation as you bite your bottom lip to swallow your grin, “Really?”

“Who says I can’t be a giving person?” Negan chuckles teasingly, sweeping his finger over your shoulder to push down your bra strap with it, replacing it with his lips. “He should be here any minute, actually.”

You don’t have time to ask who he means, because the door to the bedroom opens to reveal the man you’d confessed to Negan you’d been having wet dreams about the past few nights, a gasp escaping your lips, “Chris?”

Argent shuts the door behind him, coming towards you with a lusty gaze, but hesitates from touching you until he asks, “Do you want this?” You nod.

“Speak up,” Negan’s tone lets you know it’s an order.

“I do,” reaching forward, you pull Chris by his belt towards you, glancing towards Negan as you add, “I want both of you.”


	40. Negan - showering with Negan.

_**Warnings:**  NSFW_

Gif source:  [Negan](http://megmeg-chan.tumblr.com/post/150837009637)

> _Imagine showering with Negan._

———  _Request for anon_ ———

Every time he saw you he had that same look. His lips turned upwards into a smirk that suggests he knows something about you that even you don’t, his eyes so intense that it makes you nearly want to cover up, but you don’t. A hint of lust darken them now, making you wonder if this strictly timed shower might last a little longer than usual with your fearless leader.

“Makin’ me week in the knees over here, sweetheart,” is all Negan says before he gets into the shower with you, cranking up the heat a little bit as steam starts smoking the room before he yanks the curtain closed with no regard for the breeze it brings, scattering goosebumps along your legs.

“Want me to wash you off?” you smirk, reaching up rub your thumb against his shoulder where blood from either a walker or someone unfortunate had found its way onto Negan. It comes off easily enough with the assistance of your pressure combined with the hot water cascading down his chest.

"You can worry about that later. I’ve got something else for you to concentrate on, instead.”


	41. Negan - Negan discovering you not only have a daddy kink, but a hair-pulling kink as well.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Warnings: NSFW; Daddy kink**

_**Warnings:** NSFW; Daddy and Hair-pulling kinks_

Gif source:  [Negan](http://megmeg-chan.tumblr.com/post/154494355987/mypapawinchester-requested-by-mimiab94)

> _Imagine Negan discovering you not only have a daddy kink, but a hair-pulling kink as well._

———  _Request for anon_  ———

“Stop calling me that,” you snap, trying your hardest to keep your blush to a minimum as you try to ignore the effect his teasing was having on you at the moment. What were the odds that he would accidentally stumble across one of your kinks?

“Aw, why don’t you tell Daddy what’s wrong, baby girl?” Negan’s grin couldn’t be hidden at this point, nor could the glint in his eye that had you realizing that he knew exactly what he was doing to you.

“Who the fuck told you about that?” you demand, getting a dismissive chuckle from him as he steps closer to you.

“Does that really matter? Boy, I felt like the luckiest man in the world to hear that you were so damn kinky. Want me to pull your hair while I fuck you, too, huh, baby girl?”

Shit, you were in too deep.


	42. Daryl Dixon - showering with Daryl.

Gif source:  [Daryl](http://megmeg-chan.tumblr.com/post/154668816327/deadscenee-daryl-dixon-season-4)

> _Imagine showering with Daryl._

———  _Request for Bixbi_  ———

“Lean down,” you chuckle at the peculiar look your request earns from Daryl.

“Why?” he begins, water dripping from his hair as the hot shower water hits at your back.

“I want to wash your hair,” you explain, grabbing the shampoo you’d managed to scavenge last week. It boasted some scent that was a mixture of several exotic sounding fruits, though you were just happy it smelled the type of clean that was difficult to keep these days.

Daryl chuckles, dipping his head as you lather your fingers with a rationed sample of shampoo, “Alright, but I’m gonna’ smell all girly if ya’ use that stuff of yours.”

“Hey, you seem to like that smell well enough, considering how much time you spend nestled into my hair when we sleep,” you shoot back teasingly, making his smirk break into a laugh.

“Get to washin’ before the hot water goes out again.”


	43. Daryl Dixon - finally getting Daryl to take a shower by offering to take one with him.

Gif source:  [Daryl](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=http%3A%2F%2Frebloggy.com%2Fpost%2Fmy-gifs-edit-twd-daryl-dixon-norman-reedus-carol-peletier-melissa-mcbride-caryl%2F112484773054&t=ZWIxMzMxYzZlMGI0OGIyNmUyNzVhZWEyNDc2MTBmOTFkNTlkZDFmMSw4bnN6UDFucw%3D%3D&b=t%3AuNoi0AujsProexVbD5JsWA&p=https%3A%2F%2Fthranduilsperkybutt.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F155105358053%2Fgif-source-daryl-imagine-finally-getting-daryl&m=0)

> _Imagine finally getting Daryl to take a shower by offering to take one with him._

———  _Request for anon_ ———

“Say something to him,” Carol sighs lowly in your ear as she passes you on the stairs, heading out into Alexandria no doubt to schmooze the locals. You try your best to swallow your smile at her and Daryl’s interaction, but fail as you glance up to where Daryl sits, still fiddling with his bow rather than taking a shower like Carol said to.

“Daryl,” you begin, slowly coming up the steps as you lengthen his name to catch his attention. He looks up at you from his bow, his eyes narrowing in suspicion at your smirk and tone of voice. He knew you had something up your sleeve.

“What?” he responds flatly, watching you come closer with the caution of a deer.

“I’m going to take Carol’s advice and take a shower,” you say off-handedly, and he lowers his guard to return his attention to his bow at your pause. All you got was a hum of acknowledgement. At least, before you continue, “With or without you.”

Daryl’s head snaps back up to you at that, his wide eyes giving away his otherwise tight-lipped expression before he repeats, a little more strangled-sounding this time, “What?”

“Come on,” you glance around quickly, making sure no one was around to see as you fingered the hem of your shirt and stripped it off as soon as you passed through the threshold, heading upstairs to the bathroom, “They have hot water!”

You hear him following you on the stairs when you start the shower, turning to glance over your shoulder to find him in the bathroom’s doorway gripping your discarded shirt with a pained look, “Why are ya’ such a tease all the time?”

Grinning, you strip down right in front of him the rest of the way as he shuts the door behind him, “I’m getting you to take a shower, though, aren’t I?”


	44. Daryl Dixon - you and Daryl getting frisky one day and going to do it on your hands and knees when he finds out you have angel wings tattooed on your back, similar to those on his vest, and it turns him on, so he takes you even more passionately.

Gif source:  [Daryl](http://livelycrawford.tumblr.com/post/100741106651/daryl-dixon-gif-hunt)

> _Imagine you and Daryl getting frisky one day and going to do it on your hands and knees when he finds out you have angel wings tattooed on your back, similar to those on his vest, and it turns him on, so he takes you even more passionately._

———  _Request for anon_  ———

He hadn’t had the chance to get a full view of your naked back until now, with you situated before him on your hands and knees. Daryl reaches out, his hand splaying over the dark ink that covered the skin beneath his fingers, a smirk coming to his lips as he admires the coincidental familiarity of the wings there.

“Do you like them?” you ask, smirking at him from over your shoulder and causing his eyes to glance up to your own.

Bending over you, his lips press against one of the wings as he grinds his hips into your ass, “If I didn’t know better, I’d say ya’ got ‘em for me.”


	45. Daryl Dixon - fucking the shit out of you okay like you’re not going to walk for a week after he’s through with you.

_**Warnings:**  NSFW; language_

Gif source:  [Daryl](http://megmeg-chan.tumblr.com/post/152236072592/reedustine-blog-i-cannot-be-the-only-one-who)

> _Imagine Daryl Dixon fucking the shit out of you okay like you’re not going to walk for a week after he’s through with you._

———  _Request for Bixbi_ ———

“Shit, Daryl,” you pant, gripping the backs of his shoulders as you try your best to level your breathing as he slows his pace, slipping out of you just to shift your positions on the bed. When you’d first arrived in Alexandria, you’d thought it could never get any better than that first initial shower you’d had, but getting your own room was  _definitely_  better. And having Daryl Dixon between your knees was better than getting your own room.

You were drowning in better right now.

“Ya’ ain’t gonna’ be able to go on that run tomorrow,” he murmurs, lips buried just below your navel as he places a kiss there, then shifts slightly to drag his teeth across the flesh over your hipbone.

“Why’s that?” it comes out breathless, but less so than it would have a few seconds before when he had been determinedly fucking the air from your lungs.

He looks up at you with a rare smirk, filled with mischievous intent as his tongue darts out to lick at his lips, “I ain’t even close to done with ya’ yet.”


	46. Negan - straddling Negan.

Gif source:  [Negan](http://megmeg-chan.tumblr.com/post/152893055547/mypapawinchester-x)

> _Imagine straddling Negan._

———  _Request for anon_ ———

“Please?”

“You could always try and sway me,” Negan grins as he lounges, legs crossed and definitely not going to give you what you want without a little bit of persuasion. You stare at him for a beat longer, as if to ask if he’s serious, only for his tongue to dart out to wet his lips before his grin gets wider, “I am a reasonable guy, after all.”

“Fine,” you begin, walking towards him as he uncrosses his legs at your approach. Seductively, you straddle his lap, feeling Negan’s hands immediately smooth over your waist to grip your ass, “How about, I’ll make it worth your while if you let me go with you on the next run to Alexandria?”

“Now, that’s more fuckin’ like it, darling!” Negan chuckles, “See? We can always come to a compromise.”


	47. Rick Grimes - having sex with Rick Grimes even though he’s older than you.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Warnings: NSFW; Age gap**

_**Warnings:** NSFW; Age gap_

Gif source:  [Rick](http://megmeg-chan.tumblr.com/post/152287998587/andy-clutterbuck-important-thangs)

> _Imagine having sex with Rick Grimes even though he’s older than you._

———  _Request for anon_ ———

“You’re a cradle robber,” you tease, straddling his lap and tracing the darkening love bites you’d left on his chest half an hour before. Rick lets out of huff that shakes his chest, rolling his eyes.

“I’m not that old.”


	48. Daryl Dixon - having sex with Daryl in his cell and trying to stay quiet.

_**Warnings:**  NSFW_

Gif source:  [1](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.pinterest.com%2Fpin%2F342132902913667644%2F&t=NjVhZDUwNTUwMDczOTViYjc5NzJkMjQ1Y2M3N2RjNGI2MmFjODM1OSwzSlRHNk9uRQ%3D%3D&b=t%3AuNoi0AujsProexVbD5JsWA&p=https%3A%2F%2Fthranduilsperkybutt.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F152374148038%2Fwarnings-nsfw-gif-source-1-2-imagine&m=0)  |  [2](http://megmeg-chan.tumblr.com/post/148512698777/walkthisway-616-hot-or-what)

> _Imagine having sex with Daryl in his cell and trying to stay quiet._

———  _Request for anon_ ———

The makeshift door made from a thin sheet barely reached either side of the jail cell. With every breeze and gust of the stray person walking past, the sheet threatened to make a show of the happenings inside, ghosting at the cement wall just barely.

Should you make any sound, it would be easy enough for someone to pull the sheet aside, which was why you were biting your bottom lip like there was no tomorrow, mentally cursing the squeaky springs of the thin mattress of his bed.

“Daryl,” you gasp in little more than a whisper as he pushes your knee closer to your torso with his hand under your thigh, hitting you deeper than before. He shushes you, bending low to kiss across your neck as you let out a strained whimper, trying your hardest to stay quiet while you fisted the pillow behind your head.

When you lift your hips to meet his thrust, he hisses his own moan, “Hell, girl.”

You shush him back.


	49. Rick Grimes - being Glenn’s younger sister so he’s really protective of you, but you love to tease Rick and eventually you manage to get out from under your brother’s thumb long enough to deal with some of the sexual tension that was a result of your...

_**Warnings:** NSFW_

Gif source:  [1](http://megmeg-chan.tumblr.com/post/152246069067)  |  [2](http://megmeg-chan.tumblr.com/post/152246032697/savingconviction-you-know-what-your-life-was)  |  [3](http://megmeg-chan.tumblr.com/post/152246145657)

> _Imagine being Glenn’s younger sister so he’s really protective of you, but you love to tease Rick and eventually you manage to get out from under your brother’s thumb long enough to deal with some of the sexual tension that was a result of your teasing._

———  _Request for anon_  ———

“Get in here,” Rick’s voice rumbled low and full of intent as he pulled you into his room upon finding you on the other side of the knock you’d left on his door. It was late, though you didn’t know the exact time, only judging by when your brother, Glenn, had went to sleep.

You gladly do as he says, pushing the door closed behind you a little rougher than you meant to in your effort to quickly get to him. Your teasing had affected you arguably as much as it had affected him over this past week, and finally finding your window of opportunity to act further only served to excite you more.

“You know what you’ve been doing to me?” he growls against your lips, gripping you by the hips to drag you against the erection obstructed by his pants as he accuses, “Tease.”


	50. Daryl Dixon - having desperate you-could-have-died sex with Daryl after finding each other after having been separated on a run because of walkers.

_**Warnings:** NSFW_

Gif source:  [Daryl](http://chandra75.tumblr.com/post/28405439521/the-best-part-of-waking-up-is-norman-on-your)

> _Imagine having desperate you-could-have-died sex with Daryl after finding each other after having been separated on a run because of walkers._

———  _Request for anon_  ———

“You’re crazy, you know that, right?” you gasp as his lips nip down your neck as you push his vest from his shoulders, “Distracting those walkers like that.”

“Ya’ coulda’ died,” Daryl grunts against your skin as he in turn rips at your pants, all hands and jerking tugs before you manage to kick them off thanks to his help. Pulling back from your neck to give you a long kiss on the lips, he continues after getting a low moan from you, “Long as I’m here, that ain’t gonna’ happen.”

You press your lips against his jaw, tasting him as his thumbs hook in your underwear, preparing to rip those off next, “I’m glad you’re okay…”


	51. Negan - being part of Rick’s group, but you’re unable to help getting turned on by Negan.

_**Warnings:** NSFW just in case_

Gif source:  [Negan](http://chatnoirs-baton.tumblr.com/post/142218626062)

> _Imagine being part of Rick’s group, but you’re unable to help getting turned on by Negan._

———  _Request for anon_  ———

“Let’s meet the man himself, shall we?” you don’t look to see which of Negan’s men was speaking, too busy assessing Maggie at your side. She was looking worse by the second and you really didn’t have time for any of this if she and the baby were going to be alright. Like you had a fucking choice. You had been pushed down onto your knees just like the rest of your group, even though you hadn’t perpetrated the crime the Saviors accused you of. Looks like death by association was going to be your fate, seeing as you hadn’t gone with Rick and the others to kill those men for Hilltop. Wrong place, wrong time as it were.

You only look away from Maggie when you hear a deep, amused voice ask, “Are we pissin’ our pants yet?”

Eyes lock with the dark haired man in the leather jacket who exits the RV, making you whisper, “Shit.”

 _That_ was Negan? Whatever the hell he was saying drowned out as you looked him over, a mixture of fear, adrenaline, and lust seeping into you as he practically sauntered towards Rick, demanding to know who your leader was with his chaotic smirk.

Why did you have to have a thing for the bad guys?


	52. Daryl Dixon - finding yourself and Daryl separated from the group and holed up in an abandoned house for the night, and finally deciding that you’re going to make a move on the tension that’s been brewing between the two of you since you’d nearly...

_**Warnings:** NSFW; language_

Gif source:  [Daryl](http://megmeg-chan.tumblr.com/post/148512698777/walkthisway-616-hot-or-what)

> _Imagine finding yourself and Daryl separated from the group and holed up in an abandoned house for the night, and finally deciding that you’re going to make a move on the tension that’s been brewing between the two of you since you’d nearly gotten taken by a walker a week prior, and without saying a word, walking up to him and straddling his lap._

———  _Request for me dammit don’t judge me_  ———

“How ‘bout ya sit your ass down?” Daryl huffs in annoyance as he plops down in a chair that looks like it had gone through just as much hell as the two of you had.

You turn away from the window to look at him, brow twitching into an equally as annoyed look, “You ever gonna’ let it go?” His grunt lets you know he’s probably not.

You’d had enough of this. Ever since you’d nearly gotten into a bind with a walker last week, Daryl had been like this. Making you feel like you couldn’t do anything alone, worse than Carl. The tension between you was a mixture of his own anger at you for going off without him and your own uncertainty of his feelings towards you. One way or another, you were going to put an end to it tonight.

Maybe you would sit your ass down.

Walking towards him, he looks up at you as you stand in front of him, knees nearly knocking his own, “What?” Without a word, you reach out to touch his shoulder, feeling the thin layer of dirt and grime that had come with living in this world. Using it as leverage, you move to straddle his lap, watching his eyes go wide as you do. A blush fills his cheeks as he swallows, “T-the hell ya think you’re doin’?”

“I’ve had just about enough of you being frosty to me, Daryl Dixon,” you breathe before leaning forward and brushing his lips with your own. Hesitancy lasts just long enough for him to push you back, giving him the choice to either reject or accept the kiss, but his hands coming around your back pull you closer rather than farther away. Your fingers move from his shoulders to his hair as the two of you deepen the kiss, shifting your spot on his lap to bring you closer into his grip.

He tastes like cigarettes and the canned peaches you’d found in this abandoned house not long ago, a strange mixture that was paired with something else you could only explain as Daryl himself, before you’re both pulled from the kiss at the startling sound of thunder outside. You have enough time to catch your breath before he reaches up to turn your head back to look at him.

“I ain’t bein’ frosty no more.”


	53. Rick Grimes - Imagine after a really bad fight between Rick and you, his girlfriend, Carl calls you and you have a conversation about his dad. He tells you that his dad needs someone to give him some love, to protect him and to say everything is...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Some NSFW themes mentioned, mainly flangst though

[ ](https://66.media.tumblr.com/2b41902c487063bbbf31516440f6a718/tumblr_psbnr0yDMI1u6ylrxo1_1280.png)

[ ](https://66.media.tumblr.com/ae4b05f7d3855b6744a46932b7e3dd29/tumblr_psbnr0yDMI1u6ylrxo2_r1_250.gif) [ ](https://66.media.tumblr.com/4d93b0d04dcd0b866431cbcf862b2a40/tumblr_psbnr0yDMI1u6ylrxo3_r1_250.gif)

Gif source:  [Carl](https://megmeg-chan.tumblr.com/post/154307503132/corlgrimes-requested-carl-grimes-happiness)  |  [Rick](https://megmeg-chan.tumblr.com/post/164014053637/macheteandpython-rick-grimes-in-every-episode)

> _Imagine after a really bad fight between Rick and you, his girlfriend, Carl calls you and you have a conversation about his dad. He tells you that his dad needs someone to give him some love, to protect him and to say everything is gonna’ be alright. He says his dad has been suffering a lot, physically and emotionally since the day he woke up in that hospital, but he always tries to hide his feelings and he doesn’t want to show his vulnerability. Rick always puts others ahead of himself, but he needs someone to be there for him and to ease his suffering. You then go see Rick and you’re all lovey with him. The night ends in a tender and passionate night of love._

———   _Request for[@bite-me-en-la-boca](https://tmblr.co/mBiBuWtbh8TD_XRVBmakctw) _ ———

_“He’s not the same as before Mom died. You gotta’ understand, he’s better when he’s with you, but he doesn’t know how to show it sometimes. I know he can be an asshole sometimes, but you gotta’ hang in there with him.”_

You clutch the walkie in your hand a little tighter as Carl’s candid words rang through your mind on repeat, like a broken record. Leave it to that boy to have your heart melting for his father all over again, despite the huge fight that had you staying at Maggie and Glenn’s for the past three days. As if the man needed any help doing that to begin with; you could see where Carl got his charm from.

_“Don’t fool yourself into thinkin’ he doesn’t love you— literally everyone can see that— but sometimes Dad gets so caught up protecting everyone else that he doesn’t realize he needs someone to watch out for him, too.”_

The sun was already setting as you came upon Rick, sitting along the Alexandrian wall as he looked out of the newly-erected wooden watchtower pensively. He was either so lost in thought that he didn’t notice you standing beneath him, or he was actively ignoring you, but either way, you figured now wasn’t the time to get caught up in it. You were here to apologize, after all.

“Rick?” you call up to him, catching his eye as he looks down at you, jaw setting for a second before his expression becomes blank and unreadable. You squint behind your hand as it shades your eyes from the onslaught of the evening sun, “Can I come up there? We need to talk.”

“I’m on watch,” Rick gruffly replies.

“Since when do you take watch?” you try to keep a playful edge to your tone, but it falters, and you sigh, your heart aching in your chest, “I won’t take long, if that helps.” He looks back across the wall, and you take that as your consent before you make your way up the tower, not expecting him to offer you his hand when you reach the top.

He pulls you up, and you bump against his chest with the force of it, his hand lingering before he lets you go, “So, what is it?”

“Rick,” you reach to catch the hand he’d just pulled away, holding his gaze with your own until it melts just enough to display the almost tortured look beneath it, “I’m tired of being mad. I don’t like fighting with you.” It hurts when you press your lips against his, feeling his foreign stiffness against your lips as he doesn’t melt against you, or kiss you back.

“I thought I was stubborn?” Rick bites, “That I ‘must not care a thing about you with how I act,’ wasn’t that right?” You flinch as he throws your words back at you.

“Carl called me,” you try your best to keep your own temper down, but you can’t help your hurt response. “He told me how you feel since you can’t seem to tell me yourself.” You dare to meet his eye again, a storm between you as you practically glare at each other— a stare-off that only ends when you yield, “I love you, Rick. Why can’t you let me show you that? Why can’t you let  _me_ take care of  _you_ sometimes, too?” Your hand slips from his to slide along his arm, up to his shoulder until you reach his neck to cup his jaw, “But what I said was wrong— so wrong. Please, forgive me?”

Rick searches your eyes for a moment longer, a moment that’s long enough to leave you wondering if he would refuse, before his head turns in your touch to kiss at your palm, “I’ll only forgive you, if you forgive me.”

“I can take that deal,” did you look as relieved as you felt? You hardly get the chance to relish in the feeling, because he’s advanced upon you, crashing his lips down to your own in a desperate kiss that says more to you than he manages to in his words. He only breaks the kiss when the need to breath in deeper than the short, heated breaths between you becomes too strong, resting his forehead against yours as you both wait to catch your breath.

“Do you have to stay up here all night?” you wonder, hooking your fingers into the loops of his jeans to keep him from moving away too soon. You hope the breathlessness of your voice doesn’t dissolve the impact of your next confession, “I’ve missed you so much, Rick.”

“When the sun goes down, we’re changin’ shifts,” Rick swallows, but if it’s an attempt to settle to husky baritone to his voice, it fails. “I want you in my bed tonight, not at Maggie’s place.”

“Good,“ you manage a chuckle, “I’ll be there, waiting for you to finish this shift.”


End file.
